msgonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started
Creating an account, patching the game, and playing it. *Create a [https://www.bandainamcoid.com/v2/oauth2/signup Bandai Namco ID] (Make sure to select Japan as your residence.) *Download and install the [http://launcher.bandainamco-ol.jp/launcher/release/bno_starter.exe Bandai Namco Online Launcher]. *Hit the orange "Game Start" button to patch the game. NOTE: You should only need to patch one or maybe twice. If you're patching more than that, then you're stuck in a patching loop because the files are time-stamped. Close the client, change to Japan time, and then run the launcher again. *Grab a VPN. (Suggested: [http://www.wtfast.com/ WTFast], [http://en.loxch.com/ Mudfish].) *Set it up so that it shows you as running from Japan or any of its major cities. *Run it, then '''change your computer time to UTC +9:00''' to prevent patching issues. *Start the game through the BNO Launcher. *If everything was done properly, you should be enjoying the game. If not, pop into one of the MSGO threads on SA or 4chan and ask for help. [link requested to either] '''ALTERNATELY, '''Check here: https://sites.google.com/site/msgoenglish/start for a '''''updated version''''' of this guide. Additional Issues: If you or anyone you know run into any issues not addressed on this page, then add them here. * I did everything but I clicked game launcher in my folder and it doesnt work. * When i click the orange "Game Start" button (if that '''is''' what it says seeing as it is in Japanese) it loads/installs stuff for about 20 minutes and then gives me an error message in Japanese. what do i do!? * Every time you try to login in the game login screen, it just kicks me back to the login without giving a reason * When you have successfully logged in, but when it comes to joining a server, it kicks you out displaying an error message in Japanese. *WTFast keeps kicking me out, stating that my trial has expired even though I only got it today. **Easiest way out is to just pay for it. **Try contacting their support page. You may get some extra free time out of it. **Mudfish is much cheaper than WTFast and may be much faster depending on region. Try them first! Starting the Game #Choose your server (Shangri-La or Fransesca.) #Choose your side (Federation or Zeon.) #Create your pilot (Male or Female, your choice of outfit, skin color, hairstyle, and voice. This can be changed later on.) #Run through the tutorial segment. (Meet some familiar faces, a tutorial about basic movement.) #You'll then be presented with the bridge. (Picture is outdated, but the bar at the top is the same) *'''Tutorial:''' You'll be presented with different stages that explain the different mechanics of the game. Can be boring, but worth doing for the Challenge rewards they can grant. *'''Mission: '''This button leads to the available gameplay modes. **'''Massive:''' Battlefield mode. 50 versus 50 matches taking place on a randomized set of four maps. **'''Co-Op: '''Survival Mode. Protect a rescue beacon while NPC units swarm you. **'''Limited Versus:''' Arena mode. 6 versus 6 matches taking place between players. *'''Customize''': Your hangar. Allows you to modify your MS, change your weapons, and unlock paint jobs and emblems. *'''Pilot Coordinate:''' Allows you to modify your pilot's appearance, in exchange for '''Bandai Coins''' or '''Coordinate Tickets'''. *'''Shop: '''A shop that allows you to buy, sell, and roll the Gashacon. **'''Buy and Sell Options: ''' ***'''Mobile Suits''': The robots used to fight it out in this game. You can only buy Rentals, which are temporary MS that cannot be upgraded, but you can sell anything you build or obtain. ***'''Blueprints: Can buy blueprints to build your own mobile suit. '''Green background creates a rental unit. Silver and Gold background create permanent units to keep in your Hangar. ***'''Material''': Materials are used to build or upgrade MS and Weapons. You can buy from the shop, or you can obtain it through Mission Rewards. You can sell any material you obtain. ***'''''Items: This section includes things like '''Battle Boosts, ''''''Tickets, '''and '''BGM'''. You may sometimes obtain Boosts and Tickets from Mission Rewards, but BGM is an exclusive item that can only be purchased with '''Bandai Coins'''. ***'''Buy Back''': Recently added (a while ago), this feature allows you to buy back the things you've sold during that day, buyback clears itself when new dailies go up, so if you accidentaly sold something and need to buy it back make sure you do it ASAP '''(Moved to the bottom right red bordered button in the new shop menu)''' **'''Gashacon: ''' ***Based on Bandai's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gashapon Gashapon], the Gashacon allows you to trade in tickets obtained through ingame money, Bandai Coins, or Mission Rewards and roll for a variety of prizes. ***Prizes between the three categories tend to vary, but they will usually include Blueprints, Rental MS, Boost, and tickets. ***The three types of Gashacons are Regular, DX, and EX. ****'''Regular''': Requires Silver Gashacon ticket, obtained for 3000GP (removed) or from Mission Rewards. ****'''DX: '''Requires Golden Gashacon ticket, obtained with 300 BC or from other Gashacons. ****'''EX:''' Requires Green Gashacon ticket, can only be obtained from Mission Rewards during certain periods. ***It is suggested that you hold onto the tickets until you can obtain 10, as you will receive a bonus item when you choose to roll the Gashacon with that many tickets. *'''Shop''': Allows you to access the aforementioned shop. **'''Buy MS''' **'''Buy Material''' **'''Buy Item''' **'''Gashacon''' **'''DX Gashacon''' **'''EX Gashacon''' **'''Sell MS''' **'''Sell Material''' **'''Sell Item''' **'''Insert Item Code''' *'''Challenge: '''Objectives that reward you with bonus money, blue prints, and tickets upon their completion. **'''Challenge''' **'''Daily Challenge: '''Each day, you'll be given 3 specific challenges. Upon their completion, you'll receive a CLEAR sticker. Upon clearing 7 dailies, you'll be given a big reward. *'''Profile: '''Allows you to examine your achievements, MS, and battle history. **'''Overall Achievements: '''Includes things like High Score, Killstreaks, Total Armor Repaired, and so on. **'''Medals: '''Achievements offered to represent your overall progress in the game. **'''Ribbons: '''Achievements offered to represent your overall progress in the game. **'''Deck: '''Shows you the MS that you've set up to be used on missions. **'''Battle History: '''Shows a list of all the battles you've taken part in. Includes score, ranking, and reveals which side won the match. *'''Ranking: '''Shows a list of the top ranked players on the server, divided into categories. *'''Guild: '''Gives you the ability to join up with an existing guild or create your own. **'''Guild Information: '''Displays Guild Leader, Activity Board, and Message Board. **'''Message Board: '''A way of leaving messages to other guild members. **'''Member List: '''Shows who is in the Guild. *'''Community: '''Allows you to interact with your friend list, mail, lobby, and blacklist. **Inbox **Outbox **Lobby **Friend List **??? **Blacklist *'''Present: '''If you ever receive any items, whether from Gashacons or server-sent rewards, they'll be found here. **Clicking the check mark at the top left and the blue button at the lower right of the window will allow you to accept all presents without going through them individually. *'''Bridge/Exit''': When you're examining Mission, Customize, Coordinate, or the Shop, this button will transform into a "Bridge" button, which will take you back to the main page. When at the bridge, however, it'll transform into an "Exit" button and allow you to log off and switch pilots, or just exit the game. Signing up for a Guild